Permanent Kisses
by ALilyPea
Summary: Five different kisses, moments in their lives.


-1**Title:** Five Permanent Kisses  
**Fandom:** WWE  
**Rating:** M overall  
**Pairing:** Punk/Lita  
**Complete:** Yes  
**Summary:** Five different kisses, moments in their lives.  
**Warning:** Contains adult content, but I wouldn't say it was smut.  
**Notes:** This was written for lita_fics 5 things challenge.

1. Hallway Kisses (PG)

"I don't care," Lita told him, storming down the hallway she ignored his hurried foot falls behind her.

Punk followed quickly behind her, gritting his teeth as he tried to come to terms with the frustration he was feeling toward his girlfriend right then. He couldn't believe how irrational she was being, considering the roles she had been given in the last few years in WWE.

"You do care, and if you would just admit it I would tell them I'm not comfortable with this angle," he told her, gripping her arm he tried to turn her to face him.

Lita shook her head, "Would you be comfortable with me kissing some blonde bimbo in front of you?" She challenged, finally turning to look at him.

"Well I already saw you do that before we got together so I think I got used to the sight," Punk cracked the joke without thinking, realizing soon after that it was probably a bad idea to make jokes like that around her.

"You are an asshole you know that right?" Lita asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Punk nodded, "I told you that on our first date," he leaned down and kissed her, making her anger dissipate.

Damn him, he knew just what to do.

But he still wasn't going to make out with Kelly.

2. Rainy Day Kisses (R)

Sometimes she likes to sit and watch the rain slip down the glass of the window, her plush fleece blanket wrapped around her shoulders tightly. She doesn't know why but she has always found it oddly comforting, the sound of the water drumming softly against the grass as everything outside became slick and the street seemed darker.

"What are you doing up?" Punk's voice is groggy and he rolls onto his side in her bed, the sheet slipping down to his waist as he stretches out his arm, patting her side of the bed.

The sight of him thrills something deep inside her, her stomach twisting in pleasure as a smile lands on her lips.

"I like watching the rain," she says simply, her voice sounding almost serene.

Punk smiles, "I didn't even realize it was raining," he slides out of the bed and much to her disappointment puts on some boxer shorts before walking across the floor to her. "Move forward and give me the blanket," he instructs and she does so without saying a word.

He slips behind her, wrapping her in his arms and ensconcing them in the blanket before he presses a soft dry kiss to her lips, a nice contrast to the rain.

"We should get married in the rain," his voice murmurs into her ear.

Lita smiles at him brilliantly shifting so she can look at him properly and give him an enthusiastic kiss which causes warmth to pool in her stomach, until she pulls away moments later, breathless. "Yes," she murmurs in reply.

3. First Kiss (PG)

Punk doesn't really understand how he feels around her, his palms sweaty and his throat feeling as if it's going to close every time he tries to speak.

Lita is smiling at him as they stand outside her hotel room door, clearly waiting for something, for him to say something or do something. Her insides are twisting as well as she waits, maybe she had misinterpreted and this wasn't a real date so she wouldn't get a good night kiss.

It would just be too bad for him that she wanted one and was willing to take it.

Stepping forward she leaned upward and kissed him softly on the lips, slipping one arm around his waist and smiling into the kiss when his arms slide around her shoulders pulling her closer.

Punk made a soft pleased noise, pulling back after a few moments, "I was nervous to do that. I didn't want you kicking me in the balls or anything if I was wrong."

"I know how you feel," Lita presses her lips to his again momentarily. "So what are we going to do on our second date?"

"Bowling? Movie? Anything you want we can do it," Punk replied, grinning before kissing her once again.

4. Morning Kisses (PG)

Punk shifted around in bed, his hands automatically reaching out for Lita as he did so. He didn't open his eyes but managed to find her slim waist and pulled her in close, slipping his arms around her.

"Morning," she muttered to him, sighing happily. "I'm glad I stayed, instead of taking the earlier flight," she admitted having argued with him the night before over whether she would leave because he had to be in the ring that today and she had a gig that night as well to get home for.

Smiling Punk looked as though he was going to start gloating any minute now, "I'm glad you stayed too," he chose to stay instead, rolling onto his back and dragging her on top of him so that he could feel her body pressed against his.

"I love you," Lita murmured, leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips enjoying the cool of the metal in his lip against hers. "So much," it almost choked her to say it because she had said it so many times before, to at least three different men and it had never panned out.

Punk nodded, kissing her forehead gently. "I love you too," he had never meant it before her he realized. "This is my ideal morning," he informed her, tightening his grip on her waist slightly. "Being here with you, waking up with you beside me."

5. Permanent Kisses (NC-17)

Lita moans into his mouth, one long leg slipping around his waist as her back is pressed against the wall and his kiss is seared into her lips.

It is moments like this, when they haven't seen each other in so long that they are desperate for each other that she treasures almost as much as the loving phone conversations and the jokes they play on each other.

Punk groans, pulling back it only takes moments before his face is buried in her neck and he's tasting her skin with a hunger she can barely handle.

"Bed," she murmured, reaching beside her for the doorknob to his bedroom and pushing it open. The world turns sideways for a moment, and next thing she knows she's on his bed with him on top of her, her shirt thrown one way and his another.

"Gorgeous," she teases him before capturing his lips in an impassioned kiss and moaning as he finally gives her what she wants.

These are the times that will haunt them when they have left each other, however temporary it might be. She won't forget the feeling of him within her, just as he won't forget the way she moans when he kisses that spot just behind her ear.

An instant replay, a flash of memory for the two of them, lovers waiting to get back to each other.

Permanent kisses etched into each other's skin.


End file.
